


Total Homogay Island

by SteelSpectre



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Swearing, shitpost, this is my weird memey fan season thing so don't take it too seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelSpectre/pseuds/SteelSpectre
Summary: togal dramj but worse and everyone is a gamer except dunca





	Total Homogay Island

Intro:  
*Total Drama theme song plays as normal*  
Scott shoves Tom into mud, angering him (because his shirt is all muddy :( press F to pay respects) and causing him to run after Scott. Scott runs into Duncan, knocking him down. Pete laughs at what has happened in front of him (like a dickhead), and gets shot with a paintball gun by Junior. The camera goes to focus on a bear, who runs after Tyler and Justin. The bear is revealed to be Chet in a bear suit. More paintballs fly everywhere, one of them hits Jen, making her angry as well. Junior gives the paintball gun to Beardo to pin the blame on him. The final scene shows everyone around a campfire, as usual. They all throw glowsticks into the fire like dumbasses.

The camera zooms in on a new island and shows Chris McLean. Chris McLean speaks. "Hello, gamers! I'm your host, Chris McLean here standing on a brand new island, which was given the name "Homogay Island" by one of our associates, because let's face it... Pahkitew Island was terrible. This season, we're bringing back 16 past contestants from Total Drama and The Ridonculous Race! This'll be pretty interesting. As long as nobody dies. That'll mean alot of lawsuits..."

The first to arrive was a tall dude wearing a blue shirt and glasses. Chris introduces him. "The first camper to arrive on the island is Tom the fashion blogger. Seems like he'll fit in here just fine." "Hey fellow Minecraft gamer, Chris McLean! It's me, your boy, Tom." Tom said. Tom walks away from the camera.

The second to arrive was a small boy wearing a red hat, about 13 years old. The small boy speaks. "Hey, Chris! I'm so ready to compete against fellow epic gamers! I'm totally gonna win this!" Chris speaks as well "Yeah sure... anyway, the second camper to arrive is Dwayne Jr., also known as Junior. He's here without his dad this time, so let's see how far he makes it..." 

The rest of the campers arrive one by one, in the order of Devin, Chet, DJ, Jen, Tyler, Pete, Justin, Carrie, Beardo, Miles, Scott, Harold, Jacques, and finally, Duncan.

Duncan walks to Chris with a pocket knife because he is a "ùwú bad boy". Chris pushes him aside and introduces him. "The last camper to arrive is Duncan." He whispers in Duncan's ear. "Pssst.. hey buddy, you might not wanna act like a total bitch this season if you wanna win." Duncan attempts to stab Chris but misses. "Shut the fuck up, McLean, I do what I want." 

"Alright then... follow me, campers!" The campers follow Chris to an area in the woods.  
"This is where I'll choose the teams!"  
Duncan speaks up. "Did we HAVE to come to the shitty woods?" "Yes, Duncan. Now shut the fuck up." 

"Okay... Tom, Scott, Junior, Devin, Jacques, Tyler, Miles, and Justin, you are the Devious Dingos! Duncan, Jen, Pete, Chet, Carrie, Beardo, Harold, and DJ, you're the Mischievous Mosquitoes!"

"Wait! So you're saying I can't be on the same team as my best friend?" Devin asks Chris. "Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying!" Tom interrupted Chris. "But seperating people from their best friends isn't very epic! You even did it to Jen and I..." "That's the fucking point!" Chris yells. "Anyway, on to the challenge!" "Already?" Duncan groans, following Chris and the rest of the campers. They stopped at a cliff.

"To celebrate the revival of Total Drama, we're going back to the first challenge from the first season!" "Damnit, McLean! Haven't you learned to let go of the past?!" Duncan yells at him. "No." Chris says to Mr. Dunca.  
"For those of you that weren't here for this challenge, you must jump off this cliff, and land in the safe zone, then take crates full of parts to the cabins. But this time, instead of sharks, there are mutated shark-wolves in the water! "Chris, what are you, a fuckin furry?" stupid punk boy asks. "Shut up already, Duncan!"

"Are you insane?! I can't jump in water! I CANNOT get my hair wet!" Tom yells.  Chris looks him straight in the eyes and says "Shut up twink." 

The challenge starts. The first team to go up is Devious Dingos. The following campers jump: Jacques, Tyler, Devin, Justin, Miles, and Scott. Tom doesn't jump because he's worried about his hair or whatever, and Junior really doesn't want to die.  
The next team, Mischievous Mosquitoes, is up. The following campers jump: Pete, Chet, Carrie, Beardo, and Harold. Jen doesn't jump. The last 2 campers that need to jump are DJ and Duncan. DJ doesn't jump as well... the final camper that must jump is Duncan. The Mosquitoes are relying on him. "Fuck no! I'm not doing this bullshit again!" He yells. "DO IT, PUSSY!" The rest of the team screams at him. "FUCK YOU GUYS!" Duncan yells at them.

Duncan receives the chicken hat and goes down. The team is fucking furious at him, and the Dingos receive the prize, which helps them get the crates to their cabin faster. The Mosquitoes have to push their crates all the way there. When they got to the cabins, the Dingos were already building. The Dingos build the better hot tub, and they win the challenge. "Congratulations, Team Dingos! You're safe from this elimination!" 

The scene changes to the elimination area. Chris speaks to the campers. "Welcome to the Elimination Ceremony, Mosquitoes. Here, I will be giving everyone a Minecraft apple, and whoever doesn't receive a Minecraft apple will be eliminated, and won't be able to play Minecraft with their fellow gamers. Once you're eliminated, you must ride the Speedboat of Shame, and you can't come back, EVER." "Yeah right, like that's ever been the truth." Duncan interrupted. 

The ceremony starts.

"The first marshmallow goes to... Harold."  
"Awesome." Harold says.

"The second marshmallow goes to... Beardo."  
Beardo makes a sound effect, like he always does.

"The third marshmallow goes to... Chet."  
"Okay, this is epic."

"The fourth marshmallow goes to... Carrie.  
"That's a big yeet right there."

"The fifth marshmallow goes to... Pete."  
"OwO what's this?"

"The sixth goes to Jen."  
"Heck yeah!"

"DJ and Duncan, you two have not yet received a marshmellow. One of you will be going home tonight."

"The final marshmallow goes to..."

"DJ!"

"GOD DAMNIT!" Duncan yells. "I knew you guys would suck ass!"

Chris pushes Duncan onto the Speedboat of Shame, and he rides away while yelling like a maniac. The teams then go to their cabins to get some damn rest.


End file.
